Come to Me
by the first x-man
Summary: AU One shot: Eugene and Rapunzel are not speaking with each other, Eugene finds a way to make it up to her. Super fluffy


The bar was bustling with patrons of all kinds. Everyone grouped together at tables with close friends and family enjoying the entertainment it brought them. The Snuggly Duckling Bar held open-mic night on Fridays and Saturdays. Musicians, comedians, poets, singers, and a few actors acting out monologs would get their fifteen minutes of the spotlight in hopes that some sort of talent agents might spot them in the city of Corona.

Rapunzel walked in as she does every Friday night, but instead of sitting at the bar to meet with her boyfriend of one year, she sat in the back trying not to be seen. A waitress came over and took her order of sweet tea, and French fries. She sat in the back quietly, hoping he wouldn't spot her. She didn't want to speak with him at the moment. She couldn't remember what the fight had been about, but one thing led to another, angry words were shot back and forth, some tears were shed, and then he left slamming the door behind him. He didn't leave her for good, he just had to go to work and they hadn't spoken since. That was three hours ago. She didn't know why she decided to show up, but it was a routine she did every Friday for an entire year and a half since she had met him, and she didn't really have anything better to do on a Friday night.

Eugene Fitzherbert was swamped with paying customers, taking orders and making drinks behind the bar. It was one of the busiest nights of the week. Normally, he would be upbeat and smiling at his customers making quick conversations of flirtatious girls, or saying hello to a friend. Regardless of how busy it was that night, it was one of his favorite nights. Fridays and Saturdays he was allowed to shine and do what he was passionate about. It was these nights that gave him hope of getting out of the crappy little city and actually start living his life instead of bar tending the rest of his life. But tonight he couldn't keep his mind off the events that had occurred just a few hours prior. Sometimes she could be so stubborn, but then so could he. He is not a mind reader! He just wished she tell him when something is wrong.

Eugene heard his name called on the microphone. Eugene gave the last drink to his customer and walked up on stage. He scanned the crowd for her as he grabbed a stool and his acoustic guitar. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there. She was always there. She was there every Friday for the past year and a half. He placed the microphone at the proper height as he took a seat. A few girls in the corner cheered his name as he did some last minute tuning on his strings. Eugene couldn't help but give a mischievous smile in their direction. Eugene didn't give an intro, he just started strumming thinking about the girl that he wrote this song for. He had been working on it for weeks, and was going to sing it to her under better circumstances, but thought this might be what she needed.

I'll be kind, if you'll be faithful  
You be sweet and I'll be grateful  
Cover me with kisses dear  
Lighten up the atmosphere  
Keep me warm inside our bed  
I got dreams of you all through my head  
Fortune teller said I'd be free  
And that's the day you came to me  
Came to me

He looked up scanning the crowd to see if he could spot her but to no avail she stayed hidden.

Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo

Come to me my sweetest friend  
Can you feel my heart again  
I'll take you back where you belong  
And this will be our favorite song  
Come to me with secrets bare  
I'll love you more so don't be scared  
When we're old and near the end  
We'll go home and start again

Ooo Ooo Oooo, Ooo Ooo Oooo

Rapunzel knew what he was doing. She was still upset with him. The tune was catchy, and his voice soft and playful as his foot lightly tapped the stage floor keeping a beat while the other was propped up on the stool peg.

I caught you burnin' photographs  
Like that could save you from your past  
History is like gravity  
It holds you down away from me  
You and me, we've both got sins  
I don't care about where you've been  
Don't be sad and don't explain  
This is where we start again  
Start again

Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo

She listened to the lyrics and couldn't help but smile no matter how hard she tried. She still wanted to be mad, but she couldn't. Some people stared to clap to the beat of the music as others bobbed their head side to side enjoying the happy tune.

Come to me my sweetest friend  
Can you feel my heart again  
I'll take you back where you belong  
And this will be our favorite song  
Come to me with secrets bare  
I'll love you more so don't be scared  
When we're old and near the end  
We'll go home and start again  
Start again

Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo

Today's the day I'll make you mine  
So get me to the church on time  
Take my hand in this empty room  
You're my girl, and I'm your groom

Come to me my sweetest friend  
This is where we start again, again

Rapunzel's heart fluttered and she could feel her eyes start to water. She decided to come out of hiding and she found her usual spot was not yet taken.

Eugene spotted her walking through the crowd and he broke into a smile for the first time that night.

Come to me my sweetest friend  
Can you feel my heart again  
Take you back where you belong  
This will be our favorite song  
Come to me with secrets bare  
I'll love you more so don't be scared  
When we're old and near the end  
We'll go home and start again (yeah)  
Start again (yeah)

Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo

As he played that last few chords on his guitar, they locked eyes as they smiled at each other. Neither had to say a word to each other. They just knew. Through the crowd cheering and clapping, both smiled at each other as if saying "I'm sorry, I love you."

_**DISCLAIMER**_-As you know, I don't own Tangled, but the lyrics I also do not own. The song is called _Come to Me_ by the Goo Goo Dolls. I have to give them credit to an amazing song.

Ok, so super short, super fluffy. I just heard this song, and I instantly thought about Eugene and Rapunzel's relationship. To me, it was a perfect fit and had to write a story. If you haven't heard it, I suggest you listen to it. Look up the Official Lyrics Video. Just trust me; go watch it. Anyhow hope you like it. Probably not my best work, but oh well, lolz. Comments and critiques are always welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
